Paranoia Naruto Uzumaki
by taylorsgurl92
Summary: Melanie Riding just moved to Konoha. As the new girl working at Space Jam Cyber Cafe all attention is on her. It doesn't take long before she catches the eye of one of the most popular guys in town, Naruto Uzumaki. However, Naruto is not the only one who has his eyes set on Melanie. Kabuto has an unnatural taking to the girl and there's nothing he won't do to have her.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Kabuto entered the dimly lit room. Space Jam Cyber Cafe was everything its late 90's namesake made it out to be. Various displays of the solar system littered the walls. In the center of the room hung a sun chandelier. Kabuto found the decorations to be tacky and tasteless. He moved to his right walking along tables placed against the window, stopping when he got to the last one. He slid into the chair removing the 'reserved' sign. He came here every afternoon expecting this seat to be waiting for him. From his spot he could see the entire cafe, the entrance and out the window.

He raised his hand and gestured. In a flash a girl was by his side setting down a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin. Despite its overall appearance Space Jam had the best coffee in three districts. Plus it was the only place in Konoha that had free wi-fi that actually worked. He pulled out his computer and signed onto his favorite gaming site. Kabuto spent hours in his spot, dominating his worthless opponents. Nothing gave him a thrill quite like outsmarting his competition.

Would you like a refill sir?"

Kabuto's hand jerked making him miss the killing blow. His opponent took the shot ending the game. Stupid-useless-good-for-nothing-girl. Didn't she know that Kabuto was never to be disturbed unless he summoned them? His head snapped to the side, his viscous reply dying on his lips. His heart pounded in his chest. His palm became sweaty where it rested against the mouse. This wasn't one of the regular girls. She was new. Kabuto's eyes hungrily scanned the girl over taking in her long brown hair and thin physique. Her blue eyes were framed by long lashes and a pair of blacked rimmed glasses. Freckles were scattered around her nose and cheeks. Her name tag read 'Melanie.'

"Sir did you hear me?" When Kabuto nodded she flashed him a smile. "Oh, by the way sorry about making you miss the shot. It wouldn't have worked though. The guy's shield had recharged, and he kept you distracted till it finished." She walked away leaving a stunned Kabuto behind. He ran the game play through his mind letting out a frustrated sigh when he realized she was right. When Melanie came back his mind whirled. How could he get her to talk to him again?

"How long were you watching me?" Kabuto blurted out.

"Only a few minutes," she replied, un-phased by her intrusion.

"How did you know I was losing?"

"It was obvious. You were so focused on your final move; you didn't see you were cornered. Sometimes it's better to be spontaneous rather than practical." She left to greet a group that walked in. Kabuto watched the girl as she worked, his game no longer holding any appeal. What did she mean being spontaneous was better than being practical? That's how Kabuto won; by planning out each move, revising when needed.

He stayed till closing, slowly packing up his things. He lingered by the front of the cafe hoping to catch Melanie. She appeared before him walking out of the side alley. She hadn't noticed him standing there. Kabuto watched her put in headphones. There was no use calling out to her now so Kabuto followed Melanie. He told himself it was to keep her safe. It was late and a cute girl like her was an easy target. Deep down inside he knew he couldn't bear to leave her just yet. He followed close behind, slowing down or hiding when she glanced over her shoulder.

He felt a thrill each time he avoided being caught. He liked this game.

He followed her all the way home letting out a low whistle when they came to her neighborhood. It was an upscale area known for lavish living. When she turned off the sidewalk into a driveway Kabuto committed her house number and street name to memory. He stood across the street watching the windows intensely. The one on the left lit up catching his attention.

He watched Melanie approach the window and gaze outside at the dormant street. Kabuto was confident she couldn't see him. His pulse quicken as she stripped her shirt revealing a lacy undershirt. His stomach dropped in disappointment when she closed the blinds. He waited a few minutes to see if she would reopen them before walking away. By the time he reached his apartment his next encounter with Melanie had been planned out.


	2. Chapter 1

The light breeze outside felt heavenly as Melanie rode her bike to work. She came to a halt as the streetlight turned red, waiting for her turn to cross. She barely made it across the street before she felt her bike wobbling. Desperately grasping the handles to steady herself, she put her feet to the ground skidding to a halt. She rested the bike against a nearby wall and squatted down to evaluate the problem.

After a moment Melanie let out a string of colorful curses. The chain on her bike had broken and she had no idea how to fix the stupid thing. She checked her watch, cursing again after noting the time. She'd never make it to work on time.

"Need some help?"

Melanie jumped turning to see a boy squatting down next to her. "Yes please, I'd really appreciate it."

She moved out of his way, straightening up. As he got to work, she used his distraction to get a good look at him. He was wearing orange running shorts and a white tank top that showed off his lean form. His headphones rested against his neck; she could hear the music playing. Melanie laughed when he paused to play an air guitar, singing along with the song. The boy grinned at her scratching the back of his head.

Blonde hair and blue eyes huh? How wonderfully cliché Melanie thought. He was cute, really cute, and not to mention; in shape. "So if it happens again, you'll be able to fix it now."

Melanie blinked realizing the boy had been talking to her. She smiled nodding her head, inwardly sighing. What had he been saying? She had been too busy admiring him. "Thank you so much..." Melanie hesitated not knowing the boy's name.

"Naruto," he said. "You're very welcome." He gave her a charming smile, waving as he resumed his run. She hopped on her bike unable to keep the smile off her face.

Melanie walked into the back entrance of Space Jam relieved to see that she was only a few minutes late. She grabbed her apron and name tag from the wall, making her way to the front.

"Melanie, oh thank goodness you're here."

Melanie smiled at her co-worker struggling to remember her name. She snuck a glance at the girls name tag. "Sorry I'm late Sakura, I had troubles with my bike."

Sakura waved a dismissive hand pushing a tray at Melanie before piling it with various pastries and a coffee cup. "Take this to the guy in the corner."

Melanie scanned the area where Sakura pointed. She recognized the same silver haired boy from yesterday. She carefully balanced the tray against her hip as she weaved through the tables.

Kabuto had arrived at Space Jam earlier than usual. When he walked up to the counter Sakura gave him a startled glance. "It's really important that the new girl brings me my order." He left without waiting for her reply knowing she would comply. Sakura was glad to give the task to Melanie. Kabuto was a snob when it came to his order and something about him gave her the creeps.

Kabuto waited impatiently for Melanie to arrive. He tapped his fingers against the table as he set up his game. It needed to be just right if his plan was going to work. His heart sped up as he caught a figure walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. He looked up at Melanie and smiled.

"Hello again," he said.

"Hiya." Melanie placed a few items on the table pausing to push her glasses back in place. She had worn her hair differently today. It hung in lose braids a few strands strategically framing her face. Kabuto hated it. He had liked when it hung loose and free. He wondered what it would feel like to tangle his fingers in it.

When Melanie placed the last item on the table Kabuto made his move. He let out a frustrated sigh removing his glasses. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again.

"Is something wrong sir?" Melanie asked thinking something was wrong with his order.

"Call me Kabuto. Sir makes me sound like an old man. Don't let the silver hair fool you; I still have a lot of driving power in me." Kabuto winked at her.

Melanie blushed as she stared into his black eyes. Something in them made her feel exposed. "Okay...Kabuto. What can I help you with?"

"I'm stuck on how to beat this opponent," he turned his computer towards her "maybe you can help me out?"

"I'm sorry but I can't right now. I'd get in trouble," Melanie said giving him an apologetic smile. She left without another word disappearing into the back room.

Kabuto surveyed Melanie as she ambled away. He wasn't concerned about her refusal to help him. It was exactly what he was hoping for. He took a sip of his coffee humming in appreciation as he waited for phase two of his plan to take place.

Melanie was working the cash register when a familiar blonde strolled into Space Jam. He had changed out of his running clothes but she recognized his blonde hair and energetic blue eyes. Naruto seemed to be arguing with another boy as they walked forward to order. They paid no attention to Melanie who viewed the pair with curiosity. She chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"I'm telling you Sasuke, ramen is the way to go. You can have like," he paused to count on his fingers, "five bowls for a good price."

"You're an idiot," his companion, Sasuke, muttered. "Ramen isn't even that good nor is it filling. Plus, it makes your breath smell like onions."

Naruto pouted pushing out his lower lip. He flung himself at Sasuke. "You don't mean that Sasuke-chan."

"Get off me knucklehead." Sasuke shoved Naruto away. Naruto braced himself against the counter as he regained his balance. Melanie giggled catching the pair's attention.

She grinned at Naruto. "Welcome to Space Jam, how may I help you?"

"Well isn't it my cute damsel in distress. See Sasuke, I told you she existed!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted before rattling off his order. He had barely finished before Sakura emerged from the back room.

"Oh Sasuke you didn't tell me you were coming today!" She gushed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away to find a table. Sakura trailed behind him chatting animatedly.

"I'm glad to see you again," Naruto said, drawing Melanie's eyes back to him. "I left in such a hurry I forgot to get your name."

"My name is Melanie," she answered.

"So I learned from your name tag," Naruto teased. Melanie stuck her tongue out at him. He scanned the menu fanning disappointment, "why isn't ramen on the menu?"

Melanie played along. "I ate it all." She twisted to the side pushing her stomach out as far as she could. "See nice and full," she said patting her stomach. Then she added "your meal is on me today; as a thank you for being my knight in shining armor."

Naruto beamed a faint blush tinting his cheeks. He folded his arms behind his head and gave her his real order. He joined Sasuke and Sakura instantly switching the conversation to ramen.

When Melanie brought over their drinks and food Naruto invited her to stay. She was about to decline when Sakura spoke up. "Have you taken a break today?"

"Not yet" Melanie admitted.

Sakura stood. "Go ahead and hang out my break is over anyways." She waved at Sasuke and took Melanie's tray. Melanie slid into Sakura's empty seat properly introducing herself to Sasuke before joining in on the conversation about ramen.

Melanie clutched her sides as she struggled to breathe. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to control her laughter. Naruto pouted at her, furiously dabbing at his clothes. Sasuke smirked. When Naruto had become particularly annoying-teasing Sasuke about secretly being Edward Cullen- his drink had conveniently fallen over spilling on him.

Melanie jumped up and grabbed a dish towel. "Now it's turn to help you," Melanie teased as she cleaned up the table. She handed a clean towel to Naruto as someone cleared their throat.

"Excuse me, Melanie, I need help. My Wi-Fi won't work anymore," Kabuto said. He glared at Naruto quickly switching his expression to one of hopelessness when Melanie glanced at him.

She sighed. "Break time's over." When she looked back at Naruto she was surprised to see the cold look he was giving Kabuto.

"It's okay, we have to leave anyway," Naruto said tightly, his eyes never leaving Kabuto.

Kabuto led Melanie back to his table his hand resting light on her back. He knew exactly what was wrong; he had simply turned deleted the Wi-Fi password. It was a lame excuse but he needed to get Melanie away from Naruto. He nearly fell over when he saw her sitting with the two boys. Of all the people in the café she chose them to hang out with?

"It seems as if your computer forgot the Wi-Fi. Hold on a second while I go check the password." She returned shortly handing him a piece of paper with the password.

"Thank you," he lifted her hand brushing his lips across her knuckles.

"You're welcome," Melanie said blushing from his action. She pulled her hand away and left to clean the table Naruto and Sasuke had previously occupied. She groaned when she saw ketchup smeared across the table. She supposed it was pay back for laughing at Naruto. Upon further inspection she realized it wasn't a random mess at all. Naruto had written his name in ketchup followed by his number. Melanie wrote Naruto's number on her hand before quickly cleaning up the mess; the rest of her shift she felt giddy.

One again, when Melanie left Space Jam Kabuto was close behind. He cursed when he saw her bike. There was no way he would catch her on foot. Kabuto arrived at Melanie's house in time to see her standing at the window once more. She had already changed out of her work uniform. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, whistling as he disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 2

Melanie and Naruto had been texting all week. It had taken her a few days to get the courage to text the blonde. Although she had his number, he didn't have hers so it was up to Melanie to make the next move. They would often talk late into the night with Melanie falling asleep half way through a conversation. Naruto didn't seem to mind, as Melanie would always wake up with a good morning text.

Last night Naruto had surprised Melanie by calling her rather than texting like their normal routine. He started the conversation as he usually would and finished it with asking her on date; which is how Melanie ended up in her current predicament. She rushed through the front door of Space Jam. She tapped her foot and chewed on her thumb nail waiting for the line of people to move. She flashed Sakura a bright smile when she reached the front.

"Hey Melanie what can I do for you?"

"I called Robin this morning and she said I could pick up my check early. It should be out back in an envelope with my name on it."

"I'll go check." Sakura came back waving the white envelope. "Why did you need it early?"

Melanie blushed slightly. "Naruto invited me to a costume party tomorrow night and like the noob I am, I haven't gotten a costume yet."

"You must be talking about Shikmaru's party. He throws them every year despite complaining about how bothersome they are. If you have half an hour to spare I can take you to this niffy costume shop when I get off."

"Thank you so much!" Melanie answered, "I haven't told Naruto if I was going or not - because I don't know if there will be any costumes left - but I'll let him know now." She ordered a drink and settled at a table waiting for Sakura.

She sent her text before setting her phone down on the table. She tried not to stare it down as she waited for Naruto to respond. "Hello Melanie, I was hoping I'd see you today." She looked up to see Kabuto grinning down at her. "Mind if I join you?"

Melanie nodded watching Kabuto as he slid into the seat across from her. His silver hair wasn't pulled back today and she caught herself wondering what made it such an odd color. "Is there something on my face?"

Kabuto's amused voice broke through her thoughts. "I was wondering why you hair is such an odd color. I've never seen anything like it."

Kabuto quirked an eyebrow, "It's not that odd. Sakura has pink hair." Melanie shrugged. "It's the same reason as why you have brown hair and blue eyes. It's why we both have to wear glasses."

"Genetics," Melanie guessed. Kabuto nodded. They sat in a comfortable silence as Melanie sipped on her drink watching the people walk by outside. Kabuto watched her, taking in every movement she made. She jumped when her phone buzzed.

Before she could reach for it Kabuto's hand shot out and grabbed her phone. He opened the message, annoyance flicking across his features. He typed something out on her phone before putting it in his pocket.

"Hey! Give me that back!"

"Give what back?" Kabuto asked innocently.

"My phone!"

"You don't want to talk to me?" Kabuto asked feigning hurt. Melanie rolled her eyes holding out her hand. Kabuto grabbed on it brining it closer to him. "You have such small hands." He lined their fingers up marveling at the way the tips of her fingers barely touched half way up his. He bent his fingers at the knuckle. "I could easily crush your hand."

"Are you ready to go Melanie?" Sakura asked gazing curiously between the two as Melanie pulled her hand away.

"I really need my phone back please."

"Where are you going?" Kabuto asked.

"Nowhere," Sakura said. "To find costumes" she amended seeing Kabuto's glare.

"Costumes?"

"Shikmaru is throwing a costume party tomorrow night! Are you going?" Melanie asked missing the horrified look Sakura gave her.

"Maybe," Kabuto said finally handing Melanie back her phone. She checked her messages noticing the reply from Naruto had been read but not replied to. What was Kabuto doing to her phone then? She gave him a small wave as she followed Sakura out the door.

"Hey Melanie, can I say something?" Sakura broke their silence with the hesitant question.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Be careful around Kabuto, okay? I know he's been nice to you and all but don't let that fool you."

Melanie watched Sakura out of the corner of her eye. The pink haired girl was holding something back but Melanie didn't press it, just nodded her understanding. She soon became distracted by incoming texts from Naruto. He was at lunch with Sasuke and very proud that he finally talked the raven into trying the new ramen restaurant.

"Hey Sakura, what does your costume look like?"

"I thought this year I'd go as a sexy pirate. I have this really cool hat and sword but now I need to find some black boots."

So pirate was out of the question. Melanie wanted a costume that not everyone would have. She knew that she couldn't escape there being duplicate costumes but at least she could go for the less obvious like a pirate. Sakura led her into the costume store. From the outside it looked to be a small place but as soon as Melanie stepped inside she saw otherwise. The store was massive. What it lacked in width it made up for in length.

"Okay, so we need a plan. If we wander around aimlessly we'll never find a costume. What is that you want to be?" Sakura asked. When Melanie had no reply she thought for a moment. "What is Naruto going as?"

"Good question, let me text him." Seconds later Melanie had her reply. Her mouth twitched as she handed the phone to Sakura.

"That knucklehead," Sakura shook her head handing the phone back. "Just so happens I have the perfect costume for you Melanie, now all we have to do is find the parts."

Melanie nodded excitedly. Her phone buzzed one last time as she was about to put it away. The message read Kabuto on it. So that's what he had been doing to her phone; putting his number into it. He could have just asked. She opened the message quickly reading it before she was stumbling after Sakura down each isle; Kabuto's message quickly being forgotten.

_ I'll see you there._


End file.
